Farther Away
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll. I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds... Kaname/Yuuki, Sequel to "Eternal", Rated M for Mild Violence and Certain Themes.


**Farther Away**

_Still Doll Yuuki_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_Sequel to "Eternal"_

_--_

_[Yuuki's POV]:_

Sitting in the middle of our overly large bed, I caressed my semi-swollen stomach lightly and thought, _'Where are you, Onii-sama… Why did you leave?' _

Father said that Onii-sama was away on a trip, trying to say that he is going to be alright and will arrive back before our child is due to be born. But somehow, his words didn't soothe my frantically beating heart.

_Where are you, Onii-sama?_

While my heart searched for the answer to this awful dilemma, my mind was thinking of where Onii-sama could possibly be right now.

After my little drinking-while-pregnant stunt, my Oka-sama and Otou-sama forbid me from drinking anything stronger then soda. Which sucked, but I could deal with it…

…I think.

I curled into a tight ball and let the trapped tears leak from my eyes that wanted to be let loose earlier.

_Onii-sama…!_

**XoXoXoX**

_[Normal POV]:_

"Kaname-sama," spoke an elder council member calmly. "Is it true that you have a fiancé that is also your sister?" That said male gave a sharp glare, but answered back in a cool tone, "Yes," Then he looked out at the window and continued. "But why does it appear that you are plotting something, Councilman?"

The said councilman gave Kaname an innocent look. "I only wanted to confirm it my lord. As I am only one of the many curious types among us council members…" He trailed off, but continued with a small smile, "…And to wish you two the best of luck in the future"

Kaname was a bit suspicious, but nodded at the council member and responded; looking back at the letter his parents had sent him, "If there is nothing else, Leave me. I wish to have some privacy"

The councilman bowed and spoke, "As you wish, Kaname-sama. Good night" and disappeared out of Kaname's sight.

After the councilman had left, Kaname had a sneaking suspicion about the councilman's _peculiar_ tone he had used with him…

What was going to happen to his beloved Yuuki?

**XoXoXoX**

Yuuki was sitting in the den talking with her Oka-sama and Otou-sama when a knock came to the door. She excused herself to get it, but instead her father held up his hand and said, with a kind voice, "I'll get it, Yuuki. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself"

"Otou-sama…" Pouted Yuuki. "… I won't strain myself by getting the door!" Her father merely chuckled and her mother—Juuri—hugged her wonderfully glowing daughter in a tight hug, in which Yuuki returned.

Her father—Haruka—smiled bemusedly and turned to get the door. He opened the door and asked, looking down at the small female messenger, "Yes. Any news from my son, Arika-san?" The said female—Arika—nodded and held up a small envelope to Haruka, who took it and thanked the small female who bowed respectfully; She turned and left, disappearing into the distance.

Haruka closed the door and brought the message into the den where Yuuki and Juuri were talking and giggling quietly to each other. Haruka couldn't help but be curious as he asked, "What is it are you two are talking about that is so amusing?"

Juuri flushed brightly at her husbands words, but replied—her flush still prominent on her features, "Oh, Nothing. Nothing, Haruka. Just talking about what we are going to name the child when it comes!"

A gentle and endearing smile made its way to Haruka's lips as he sat down on the chair across from the two giggling women. His warm mahogany colored eyes scanned the page and then his smile turned into a tight line, causing both Yuuki and Juuri to ask, "What's wrong with Onii-sama/Kaname-kun?"

Haruka replied, scowling, "He says that it's apparent that the council is planning something against our family and wants us to keep a close eye on Yuuki—since she is carrying his child" Yuuki's eyes went wide with fear and apprehension and her arms wrapped tightly around her semi-swollen stomach as her father watched her with sad eyes and sighed.

"What does this mean, Haruka?" Juuri asked worriedly, looking to her husband, hugging Yuuki tightly as she began to cry against her shoulder. "It means that we have to keep whatever the councilmen have planned for Yuuki, away from her. We must protect the child—and Yuuki at all costs. No matter what it takes" Juuri nodded and continued to comfort her crying daughter.

While this was all happening outside, Yuuki was clutching her mother's shirt, thinking as she cried loudly, _'The council has targeted me… and the child? Why? What did I do?' _ This and many more questions raced in and out of her head.

So many questions, very little answers.

**XoXoXoX**

_[Kaname's POV]:_

I wouldn't let this happen to me. Not to me. Not _ever_. If it did, I would squash those bugs with my very own hands; make them suffer a horrible death by my hands.

No one will touch My Yuuki. _No one_. If they harmed her in _ANYWAY_, I will make them suffer. I overheard some councilmen dogs talking quietly amongst themselves one day while council was in session.

What they said was completely inappropriate and sinister.

I made sure that the council disposed of them _properly_.

But their words still rang in my head and I did not want to repeat them. Not ever.

_I will do anything you ask. As long as you are safe and not in any harm. I will kill for you. Die for you. Torture someone for you. Anything. Anything. Anything for you, my (precious and fragile) angel. I will do anything for you. As long as you're safe from harm. _

I look out of the window onto the snow covered grounds of Okinawa. I was so far away from my Yuuki distance-wise, but emotion wise we were close and no one and I mean _**no one **_can break our bond.

_I will do anything for you, my (beloved) Angel. Anything. Anything you ask, I will do._

Anything.

I ordered for the next ride back to Nagoya. I needed to see her. As soon as possible. So I can be with my (wonderful, sweet, precious) Yuuki once again to cradle her fragile body in my arms.

I _**needed**_ to be near her. Close to Yuuki.

**I had to protect her. **

No matter what it took. I would protect her.

**XoXoXoX**

On my way back to our home on the outskirts of Nagoya, I was thinking about the possibility of Yuuki bearing my child. No…

…_Our Child_.

I shook my head and thought, _'No. That's impossible… She would've told me already…'_ I went back to looking out the window of the train as it went past the quiet country side.

**XoXoXoX**

_[Normal POV]: _

It was the night before Kaname would arrive back at the Kuran residence and at this moment, Yuuki was sitting out by the small waterfall in the far garden they had. She watched the silver glowing moon with her glazed over eyes, her hands on her semi-swollen stomach, caressing it gently.

Whilst watching the moon, a shadowy figure slipped behind Yuuki and put a chlorine covered cloth over her nose. Her eyes widened, but then slowly began to close as she slumped against the figure, blacking out.

The last thing she saw was the person's sinister smirk as he caught her.

'_Onii-sama…'_

Silently, the figure picked up Yuuki bridal style and disappeared back into the forest, smirking widely in victory.

**XoXoXoX**

_[Kaname's POV]:_

When I arrived home, I expected Yuuki to come and greet me, but instead it was only my father, Haruka as he walked up to me and stopped in front of me with a grim smile on his face. Instantly, I knew something was wrong.

"Kaname… Yuuki's been kidnapped," Haruka said in a calm tone of voice. My heart instantly stopped and I snarled, "Who? Who took Yuuki?" My father turned his head away and held a note up to me. I tore it out of his hands and read it aloud: "_**To the Kuran Family, We have taken your precious daughter Yuuki because we believe she is carrying the child that could be the fated one. So, we hope that you understand. We also know that your daughter is engaged to your son, Kaname. We are aware that he will be angry with us and we're ready for his attack upon the council. We only hope that you—of all families—understand where we are going with this. If you wish to get her back, we are offering a sum for her, which we will name when one of you comes to get her. We hope that you respond. Sincerely, the Council.**_"

I crumbled the note in my hand and my father said in a sad, weak tone of voice, "I am very sorry, Kaname… I… She was out at the time and I was busy filing through old documents when she was kidnapped. I'm so very sorry"

Smiling sadly, I placed a comforting hand on my father's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. We'll get Yuuki back. We will…"

Haruka smiled back with a slight tug of his lips. He bid me good-bye and left me there to mull over everything. I moved into the den and sat down on the couch, removing my jacket in the process.

'_I knew it. The bloody council already carried through with their wretched plan to steal my precious Yuuki away… Well, they'll never wish they'd done it in the first place!' _I thought with a hint of malice.

Grabbing the nearest sheet of paper and a pen, I began writing down our response to their letter. Once I finished, I read it thoroughly and satisfied with my letter, went to the door and I called for the messenger, which was a small petite vampire female, who nodded and took the letter, tucking it away in her cloak and bowing to me once, then disappearing into the distance.

'_I will get you back, my precious Yuuki. I will get you back' _Was my final thought before I went back into the house to await the reply of the council…

**XoXoXoX**

_[Normal POV]:_

Yuuki woke slowly and found herself on top of an elevated bed and when she tried to focus her powers, she found that they were dulled down a bit and she screamed mentally in frustration.

Then, a thought ran through her mind. _'Where am I?' _

She looked around and then heard a dark, low chuckle resonate somewhere from inside the room.

Yuuki's chocolate colored eyes went wide as she gazed with fright.

"No… No… _NO_! Stay back, please—please…! Stay back!" Cried Yuuki as she pressed against the headboard as the figure approached the bed, revealing himself to the light.

Smirking, the figure reached out and caressed the top of Yuuki's head gently as he trailed off in calm, velvet like voice, "It is so good to see you…" The girl (Yuuki) shied away from his touch, which caused the person to smirk wider, his smirk curling into a half-amused one as he continued to pet her hair gently, making Yuuki whimper weakly.

"…My precious little Pureblood, Yuuki-Hime"

_Onii-sama…_

…_Please, come and save me from this evil man…_

…_Please…!_

**XoXoXoX**

**Still Doll Yuuki: **Well, Can you guess who this "evil man" is? If you can, send it in a review and it will be revealed in the final sequel to this three part story series… Ahahaha! Well, If you liked it, Review please!

_-Still Doll Yuuki-_


End file.
